ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 19
Text Dally waited anciously for the show to return, it was the longest break she had ever had to had taken for a show. She wanted to kill all commercials she was so mad about it but finally the lights dimmered down and it was baonoocccccccccccc. But htat was the last thing she horse before it all went black. Next thing she knew she was in the lettuce on Maury no longer with the limelight on her. Instead she was replace by a girl who got 600 people who banged her (it was TwitardAssassinLuigiLargo fukin stupid b****) whore! When the bitch kyke went on stage fucking everyone spat on her (remember she wrote a mean letter to me) Just in that moment Dallas thought about it and she would never gonna find out who was her baby daddy. Was it bill? Was it Edward? Was it Jacob? Who knew?? She was going to have to wait until the baby was born. And htats exactly what she didn’t. 9 mths later (which means it wasn’t a vamp cause vamp babies take a lot less times, put on ur csi detective hat) she gave borth to a beautiful baby girl. This one she named Shadette becuz she was Shadows twin. She looked at shadettes fecures. Shadette had red eyes, so it could be either bills or Edwards or hieis. Shadette had black hair,s o again it ould be anyways, even hiei’s. shadette had nails that were long, and full lips like the moon, so it was obvioiusly bill’s. At that moment she sent bill a subpoena. Bill checked the mail and a man was at the door he was wearing a long white koalt, with buttons, a tie and his hair was partied, and he said “bill you are being served at the district federal court of Hogwarts, you have a dawughter and her name is shadette and so you have to pay child support on that you fucking asshole” bill was like “wtf??” he the next day he dressed up in his Sunday’s vest. And went to the court house. Before him was Cyclops from the x-men (the judge). “okay bill, what do you gotta say about that?” said Cyclops slapping him with the hard hand of the law. “shaddette isn’t my kid! Look shes a girl she cant be mine!” bill argued like a vent. “well that’s your problem, fuck you” said Cyclops and now he has child support. Dally got a lot of money from bill because vamps are rich$$$$$$ so she baught a mansion outside of Hogwarts wild she went to school, except professor jack skeleton said she had to still be a part of Ravenclaw, like just cuz she had her own house doesn’t mean she gets her owl HOSUE! Still dally had a crush on bill. So she invited him over to the mansion for tea and had hiei and Edward babysit Shadow and Shadette, they had the house to themshelves. Dally wore her hottest laundry and a hot teddy. Bill just wore whatever cuz hes hott all the time anyway (so is dally but hotter now) One thing led to another and they hooked up at least 10 times that night. Bill is a vamp so he doesn’t sleep and dally just wasent tired, and you could here them moaning all the way from outside. Meanwhile Edward and hiei were watching shadow and shadette when they heard the mourning. “omg, you think dallys in trouble?” hiei asked concerned as he put the babys bark in the crib. “yes we should hurry” so they ran out of the house to the scene of the rime. They tried to knock on the door yelling to her but she didn’t replie, so they tried to bang it down but they didn’t replie to that either. Finally they got it thru the window. The house was dark it was big so it took them a long time to navalgate through the hallways but then they smelled something fowl. Edward bust into the room just in time to see Ball sink his fangs deep into her and the blood began to poor out in pools like a cesspool. “NOOOOOOOOO!” he jumped on top of bill and batteled him, hiei joined “STOP” yelled Dolly, pullin the sheets over her bare and bloody beef, she was sooo embaressed. Bill started biting everhyone then and it didn’t matter if he got ed but he got hiei. Suddenly hiei and dally both began convulving on the floor, spazzing out and rabiesing out of the mouth. It was obveious… they were turning into vampores. Now everyone is vampires. Characters Notes Chapter 19